The Night
by kich
Summary: This takes place in After Hours when Bosco gets in an argument with that really big guy.( Lets just call him


This takes place in After Hours when Bosco gets in an argument with thatreally big guy.( Lets just call him  
  
Big Joe .)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh come on you've been here the hole freaking night let others use the table!" Kim, Jimmy and Carlos heard Bosco exclaim  
  
from the back at the pool table. "You wanna go shorty?!" Big Joe yelled back as he pushed Bosco back. That did it the fight was  
  
on. Bosco ran at Big Joe at full force only rocking him a little but not knocking him down. " Oh you little baby what are you gonna do?"  
  
Big Joe asked as he picked Bosco up by the collar of his jacket and through him up against the wall. Jimmy went to Bosco but was  
  
thrown back by Big Joe who still wanted a big piece of Bosco. " You're kind never learn." Big Joe said as Bosco slowly peered up at  
  
Big Joe. " What the hell does that supposed to mean?!" Bosco asked. " You, now I remember where I saw you, your the one who shoot my little brother." Big Joe said as he picked Bosco up once again and smashed him on the pool table making Bosco gasp for air as it rushed out of him. " YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Big Joe was pissed as you can see. " Stop!" Kim yelled from behind  
  
Big Joe. Joe walked up to Kim and slapped her " Shut up woman!" Kim fell to the ground by the impact. " We have to get Bosco away from him before...before he is beaten to death." Carlos said as he and Jimmy helped her to her feet. The next thing they saw was  
  
so surprising that it took them a while to let it sink in. Joe had picked the semi-conscious  
  
Bosco by the collar and throw him out the window. Everyone in the bar looked shocked as this event happened in front of their very own eyes. Jimmy and Carlos rushed out to check on Bosco as Kim stayed to call the cops and the EMS. When Carlos and Jimmy reached Bosco's side they were wordless at the sight of the usually tuff Bosco and how badly he was beaten within 5 min. Jimmy touched Bosco's left cheek. " My god, Carlos look at that cut." Jimmy pointed to a large cut on Bosco's cheek from being thrown out the window. His jacket was muddy and all cut up from broken glass that still was scattered around Bosco's limp form on the ground. Kim came rushing out after telling the bartender to keep Big Joe in his sights. " How is he?" Kim asked as she come closer to the three by the broken window. " He's still alive." Carlos declared as he turned his attention to Bosco's ribs which were soft and pretty much broken.  
  
(In the ER )  
  
Bosco was rushed to the OR to place his broken ribs back in place. Kim had already called in Faith. " What happened?" Faith asked as she rushed in. " He had alittle trouble with a really big guy." Jimmy said as a doctor approached them. " Are you all here for Mr. Boscorelli?" " Yes we are." Faith responded. " Well he will recover but it'll take sometime to heal the broken ribs and he may have some scars on his back , chest, arms, legs and maybe one on his cheek." The doctor went on listing all the scars Bosco's beautiful face and body he might end up with. " Can we see him?" Kim asked. " Yes you may but only for a short time." The doc said as he told them Bosco's room number. Jimmy, Carlos, Faith and Kim all entered Bosco's room but all thought they had bad eyes as they saw Bosco all pale and wrapped up in bandaids and surrounded by machines to help him breath and to make sure he was alive, it was a horrifying sight. " Oh my god" Carlos said as they all stepped closer to Bosco. " Bosco can you hear us, if you can squeeze my hand." Faith managed to say through tears in her eyes. Suddenly a slight movement caught the attention of everyone in the room. " Bosco?" Kim asked " Faith?" Bosco whispered. " Faith is right here, how you doing Bos?" Jimmy asked as he put a hand on Bosco's hand. " Never… been better." Bosco said as he forced a small smile on his face. " Well I'm glad to see that your ok Bos." Carlos said as he stepped up to Bosco. " Oh man you're here…Argh" Bosco joked. " Hey I saved your ass last night you know?" Carlos asked as he had one of those I'm important looks on him. " Oh ya but see I was unconscious so no I don't remember." Bosco said as he reached up to grab hold of something as spasms shot through his whole body. " WOW Bosco hold on, Carlos go get the doc." Jimmy yelled out. " No I'm ok now, see." Bosco said as he slowly regained control. " I think we should go." Kim told Carlos and Jimmy. " Good night Bos." Carlos said as he turned around to look at Bosco. " Ya I while once your gone." Bosco replied.  
  
Carlos gave a fake laugh and closed the door leaving Bosco and Faith all alone. " You…" Faith said. " What?" Bosco looked at Faith. " Why couldn't you just get another table?" "That was the one I wanted and he had it for as long as I can remember." Bosco said tiredly. " Ya that's what I thought…" Faith stopped as she looked at Bosco sleeping there looking so pale and fragile. " Good night Bos." Faith bent down and gave Bosco a kiss on his forehead. As she turned off the lights in the room she heard Bosco lightly say " Good night Faith." And then closed the door. 


End file.
